oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiary
Aberrations ' Aboleths '''no longer dwell on the material plane. They make their homes in the rivers and seas of hell, which they rule with an iron fist. ' Athach can be found wandering the foothills of Ryedale, especially around the Kingdom of Dern. They are believed to be a result of magical experimentation of the Scarlet Magi, and are indeed often found in their service. ''' Catoblepas MM2''' are exclusive to the warm bogs around Fogreach and Candlewaste. ' Chokers '''often haunt Oron’s underground and caves, rarely appearing anywhere else. ' Chuuls '''are a menace found in almost all the seas of Oron. They are also found in the bogs and swamps of Aegea. Lizardfolk most of all despise these aberrations, and wage all-out war with them if they can. Wily and tenacious creatures, they have been known to be used as shock troops by Sahuagin Raiders. '''Destrachaaaaan '''sayeth AmI Kawai? uguuuu~ '''Driders are Alfar who have been corrupted by the Black Lands. Pitied and Hated by the Threllkeld and Felgard, they wage constant war against each other. Rust Monsters can often be found in ancient ruins and the underground, where they feed off rich veins of metal. Umber Hulks '''are the favoured servants of the Scarlet Magi, who breed and collect them from Oron’s underground. They are rarely found anywhere else. '''Magical Beasts ' Ashworms' Sandstorm''' are common in Aldebaran, and serve as mounts for the elite Ashworm Dragoons. ' Behir '''are a constant threat to the Durlonds and people of Godsward. Highly territorial, they often venture out from the lightning ridge, settling in the lands of Firr and beyond. They seem to avoid Sol Invictus, however, probably due to its large population of dragons thanks to the Topaz Knights. Durlonds share a special enmity with the Behir, whom they view as one of their racial foes. ' Basilisks '''are rarely found on the surface of Tierra Verde, living in its natural underground caverns. When they are found, they’re invariably in mountainous or cliff-filled terrain where the underground meets the surface. Some Weyland smiths make a point of forging dreaded '''Basilisk Armor, which allegedly still contains some of the creature’s powers ' Bulettes '''can be found in Aldebaran and the Sandsea, and are greatly feared by the travelling convoys who they often prey on. '''Cloud' Rays MM2''' are rare sights that often herald coming storms. They present a great threat to Sprite Sky Cities whom their massive size can easily disrupt if they grow curious. 'Cockatrice '''are a persistent scourge in lower Malus and Godsward, where they are viewed more as a pest than a serious threat. Every few years they grow large enough in number to warrant a full-scale extermination, with mages from Fogreach and warriors from Sin setting out to cull the numbers. ' Displacer Beasts 'are not uncommon in Higashi-Rei, where they stalk the great battlefield in search of prey. The NAME house of Arebis have taken the Displacer Beast as their sigil. ' Grey Renders '''can be found both in Clador and Higashi-Rei, where they often bond with the wolves of the region. The Danu tribe has always had a bonded Grey Render to protect them, and honours the creatures highly. Despite their best efforts, the Scarlet Magi have never been able to successfully enslave a Grey Render. '''Griffons are rare beasts found only in the mountain range known as the Stone Sentinels. They are the sigil of Loftus, and legends speak of great heroes riding these noble beasts in times of old. ' Hippogriffs '''are an uncommon species reared almost exclusively in Godsward. They are gifted as mounts to high-ranking Topaz Knights who have achieved the rank of Courser. ' Hydra are terrifying beasts found in both Aegea and southern Clador, where they dwell in warm marshes. While greatly feared in Clador, they are bred as beasts of war by the Aegeans, who deploy them to massacre enemy formations. ' Manticores '''are one of the many perils of Aldebaran. They are revered and honoured by the Khaganates, who view them as sublime masters of the hit-and-run. ' Owlbears 'are common in the Northern and Western fringes of Clador. They are free-game beasts, whose hunting is encouraged (But not so often attempted). ' Remorhazes 'are only found near the borders of Halifax and Levon. Rumours of them inhabiting the bifrost are common, but like all rumours of the great frozen north, remain unproven. ' Rocs 'are a common sight over the skies of Aldebaran. Nesting in the mountains to the west, they head south during the long dry to hunt in the Olvidare. Many of the myths concerning the great beasts of the Olvidare spawn from the gargantuan carcasses that the Rocs can be seen to carry on their return. ' Sphinxes 'can be found throughout Aldebaran, with Andro- and Gynosphinxes being the most common. They often commune with the Suloise, and are highly interested in their technological advances. ' Yrthaks 'haunt the craggy mountains of Malus, Aegea and Higashi-Rei. Vicious hunters, they often get into territorial disputes with Wyverns and other dragons. ' Wurms '''are a constant menace to the people of Aldebaran, and are one of the reasons why settlements are so few and sporadic. '''Outsiders ' Arrowhawks '''are native to the Lightning Ridge, where they are considered a persistent threat. They hunt the smaller reptiles of the Ridge, including drakes and young dragons. There are reports of Arrowhawk flocks in Aldebaran as well, but these reports are unsubstantiated. Undead versions of these creatures can be seen flocking through the skies of the Black Lands. ' Barghests are said to be cursed descendants of wicked Sanhedrin, who were condemned by the god Jakobi for unspeakable crimes. They suffer a horrible wracking hunger and madness which cannot be cured. They can be found wherever Sanhedrin are to be found, and are amongst their chief enemies. Note: Barghests of Oron can take the form of a twisted Sanhedrin, rather than a goblin. ''' Mephits are not native to Oron, but can often be found in the service of spellcasters, acting as familiars and assistants. They come in a wide variety of flavours. ' Salamanders' can be found in and around Aegea, where they are barely tolerated. The memories of the times when they forged weapons for the Syrictae are still fresh in the minds of their neighbours, and they are often hassled and bullied by the Aegeans of the region. ' Thoqqua' are found in both Aegea and Aldebaran, where they travel in large packs, rarely surfacing. Humanoids ' Bugbears '''are a feral offshoot of the Sanhedrin, who were trapped for many years in the underground. They have emerged in recent times, having diverged from the Sanhedrin culture form a distinct and separate race. They have begun colonies in the mountains of the Stone Sentinels, south of Loftus. ''Note: Bugbears of Oron have the Vermin Empathy special ability. Blutkriegers, more commonly known as Blood-Spiked Chargers, are found in the Black Lands. However, exceptions are known to exist as lone chargers occasionally wander out into Ryedale or Ozu. ' Centaurs '''are found exclusively in Acheron, where they hold fealty to the Warlord Camulus. ' Ettins are an uncommon group of giants who can be found in any mountainous region, but especially around Loftus and Aldebaran. Like athachs, they are often found in the service of the Scarlet Magi. ' Gargoyles '''are a common sight in the ruins of old civilisations. They flock in great numbers around Ozu and the Black Lands. ' Giants 'are all but extinct in Tierra Verde, having been hunted down by the Great Tribes long ago. There are rumours of Frost Giants who dwell in the Bifrost as well as Fire Giants hidden amongst the dunes of the Sandsea, but these rumours are unsubstantiated. Dusk Giants are known to inhabit the Black Lands, but their origins are unknown. ' Hags 'are found in Aegea, Nori and the jungles of the Krakengard Isles. They are both respected and feared by the local humans, but are ruthlessly hunted by Aegean warriors who despise their wicked magics. ' Harpies 'can be found in rocky outcrops off the coasts of Sin and Aldebaran, where they lure sailors into shallow reefs and slaughter them mercilessly. ' Trolls come in many forms in Tierra Verde. With the decline of the Giants came the rise of the Troll. Many varieties exist, most of them adapting to (and influencing) the local weather patterns. Plants and Fey ' Assassin' Vines are common threat in Tierra Verde, and can be found in almost any forest or ruin. ' Dryads '''and' Nymphs can be found in many forests, most notably the Feywood of Saga and the Forest of Firr. '''Redcaps '''are found all throughout Higashi-Rei and the Black Lands. They can be encountered in Ryedale as well, though their taint seems to be slowly spreading into Clador. '''Saguro Sentinels Sandstorm prowl the deserts of Aldebaran, guarding the barren wastes. Shambling Mounds 'are found in both Lightning Ridge and the Shambling Woods, to which they give their name. ' Spriggan FF''' are found where other Fey are to be found. ' Tendriculous '''are numerous in the forests of Aegea, and can also be found in southern Clador. ' Treants are exceedingly rare nowadays, with very few dwelling in the Forest of Firr. Many have been seen in the forests north of the Great Tribes, but their exact numbers are unknown. Undead ' Bodaks '''and '''Devourers '''often haunt the Black Lands, where they serve as elite mercenaries of the ruling lords. They can also be found hunting souls in the World Between Worlds. '''Crawling' Apocalypses Sandstorm are a very real danger in both Aldebaran and the Black Lands. Ghouls '''and Ghasts count amongst the most numerous of the undead in the Black Lands, and the Howling Duke counts many in his service. ''' Mummies can be found both in the Black Lands and in the ancient tombs of Higashi-Rei. Dragons ' Dragon Turtles '''can be found in all the seas of the Oron where they do battle and feed on the fierce Krakens who invade their territories. Dragon turtles are feared by sailors for their territorial natures and fearsome breath weapon, which can burn an entire crew to death while leaving the ship unharmed. Thus crewless ghost ships are not an uncommon sight in regions where Dragon Turtles make their lair. ' Linnorms'MM2 dwell in dark, hidden places. Deep within forests and hidden in mountains, these primal dragons are truly ancient. No young linnorms have been sighted for centuries, and even the youngest are ancient. ' Psuedodragons are popular companions and performers in Sin, and it’s never too hard for one to find work there. '''Schwarzdrachen are very rare, only found in the Black Lands. Sightings of them have been few and far between, and as far as anybody knows, none have ever been killed by human hands. ''' Wyverns '''are common in Higashi-Rei and Aldebaran, where they prey on livestock and shepherds.